


Advent calendar drabble #18

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [18]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eddie ended up working for Nucky, and why Nucky was loyal enough to stick with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #18

"Get ya another coffee, sweetie?"

"No, thank you. I need to be getting back to my boss." Eddie drained the cup in front of him, but made no move to leave. It had been an exhausting week, and he felt he deserved a break, even if only for a few hours.

"You sure?" said the waitress. "You look like you need it. I'm sure your boss can survive without you."

"I've been here too long already, I think," Eddie said, "and I don't like leaving him for too long. I love my job, und I'd hate to lose it." He sighed, then held out the cup. "But, I suppose one more couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit, honey," she said, refilling it from the pot. The diner was almost empty at this hour, even as the lights and noise of the city echoed through the windows. "He's just your boss. You don't owe him nothin'."

"We have... a history," said Eddie, his exhaustion obvious. He needed the coffee just to stay awake, so he could enjoy his precious time off. "I've been with him for a long time. I was penniless when I came to this country, und he gave me work."

"Well, he musta had his reasons," said the waitress, sitting down opposite him. "Nobody gives nobody a chance around here unless they deserve it. You musta proved you were the man for the job."

"It was Frau Tho- his wife," Eddie blurted out suddenly. He looked shocked at having spoken, then resigned himself to continuing. "I came to Atlantic City when I couldn't find a job in New York, und I ended up going door to door looking for work. I came to one house, und I knocked, but there was no answer. Just as I was turning to go, I caught a glimpse through the window, und I saw a woman, on the floor.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I have never told anybody before. My boss, he values me for my discretion. I should go."

"No, honey, go on," she said, her face rapt. "I won't tell nobody. What about the woman?"

"She was bleeding," he said. "I couldn't see how much at that time, but I could see it was bad. I started screaming for help, und then I kicked down the door, carried her out of there. So much blood, I'd never seen anything like it." He took a sip of his coffee. "There was a car on the driveway, so I took it and drove her to hospital, but she'd cut her wrists so badly, und she died before we got there.

"I was still there when her husband arrived. I thought he was going to be angry with me for not saving her, or at least for taking the car, but instead he shook my hand, und he was weeping. He told me anything I wanted, any favour he could do for me, just to name it. Well, I told him I was looking for work, und here I am."

"Wow," she said, leaning back. "Seems like he does owe ya. And all you get is this one little night off?"

"I don't mind," he said. "I like the work. Und he's not so bad as people think."


End file.
